Barnes
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Khary Randolph | Quotation = Know what, Agent May? When you're right -- you're right. | Speaker = Mosaic | StoryTitle1 = Who is Mosaic? | Writer1_1 = Geoffrey Thorne | Penciler1_1 = Khary Randolph | Inker1_1 = Khary Randolph | Colourist1_1 = Emilio Lopez | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = Using information gained from an avid professional basketball fan who claimed to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Mosaic infiltrates a secret facility called The Garage, that is hidden inside a Manhattan bodega, by possessing Agent Amos Trench. Once inside, Mosaic slips into Agent Mahir Ranzack and uses his knowledge of the base to get closer his goal; however, Agent Kris Boyle, having discovered Agent Trench comatose in Agent Ranzack's office, pursues him to an area he's not cleared to access. She confronts him with a pair of other agents, but Sackett then assumes control of Agent Boyle, rendering Agent Ranzack unconscious and ordering the other agents to take him to the infirmary. Mosaic nears his objective when suddenly Agent Melinda May intercedes. Unlike the other agents, Sackett is unable to talk his way past her, and she attacks when he attempts to flee. Realizing he can't outwit nor outfight the Cavalry, Mosaic possesses Agent May and, leaving Agent Boyle behind, hops into a nearby vehicle. Just then Field Director Phil Coulson trains a rifle upon Agent May, demanding whomever has her under their mental sway release her, but Mosaic challenges him, claiming he won't fire because Phil needs his agent as much as he needs to take Lola for a joy ride. Firing up the engine as a panel in the base's roof opens, Mosaic takes off into the night. Coulson asks Quake to dispatch a flight team and inquires as to what intel they have on the perpetrator. Daisy informs him they've great images of various S.H.I.E.L.D. agents falling asleep and Agent May knocking out Agent Boyle, but nothing to even tell them if the threat is a mutant, Inhuman, or something alien. Elsewhere, having outran the Quinjets, Mosaic takes Lola down, spinning to a stop in Central Park, and celebrating as if he just won another basketball championship. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Numerous Unnamed Agents Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** ****** *** *** ** ** ** * Items: * * Vehicles: * * * | Solicit = Fans get an exclusive first look at the first story for Marvel’s new character, Mosaic, through this “Make Mine Marvel” sampler. | Notes = | Trivia = * Barnes & Noble Make Mine Marvel Sampler was a Barnes & Noble exclusive;Marvel's New Comic Book Hero 'Mosaic' Gets a Preview however, it was later released digitally through Marvel.com as well.LOOK: “Mosaic” Prelude Offers Introduction to Marvel’s New Body-Jumping Hero | Recommended = | Links = }} References